


New Lenses

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: After crashing the Game Research Club meeting, Tsumugi proposed a shopping trip with the whole unit - he did need a new pair of glasses, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiseorfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseorfool/gifts).



> Natsume's vocal tic is kinda tricky to show in English, so I hope I'm rendering it right, haha. Have a great Yuletide!

“Ah, Sora lost again!”

With Sora tangling his fingers in his hair in frustration to his side, Natsume only chuckled. “Of Course, you have no chance of defeating me if you stay at your current skill Level.”

“Eehh!? But Sora practised so much even at home!”

“Then you obviously haven’t been practising Right, judging by your performance just Now.”

“Seriously? Then, Master, teach Sora how to practise right! Please?”

Slightly to the back, Tsumugi chuckled at the two. While he wasn’t a member of the Game Research Club, he had to come to school to pick up some supplies he forgot at his club room the previous day, and knowing that his fellow unit members had their club activities that day, he figured that he might stop by for a visit. Outwardly, Natsume wasn’t too enthralled by his unannounced arrival, but with the help of Sora’s enthusiastic welcome, he was allowed into the room, even if so far he had not joined in playing any games. Which was fine by him, really - he had no idea how to play any of this games and it was pretty fun seeing how Natsume and Sora competed among themselves anyway.

“...Senpai. Senpai!”

“H-huh? W-what is it?” Tsumugi was jolted away from his thoughts by Sora suddenly appearing in front of him. “Don’t surprise me like that, it’s bad for my nerves!”

“Sora had been calling at you for a While, you Know.” Tsumugi didn’t need to look at Natsume to be able to notice his eyes rolling as he said that.

“Ah, I’m sorry about that, Sora-kun. What is it?”

Sora himself did not seem as bothered as Natsume about it, jutting his body forwards and asking, “Do you want to play with Sora & Master as well, Senpai?”

“E-eeh? I don’t really know about what games young people play nowadays, I’ll just be a burden… you’d have to explain everything to me from the start, you’d probably have more fun playing just with the two of you...”

“See, I told You,” Natsume said. “It’s no use even trying to Ask.”

“Eeh? But it’s rare having Senpai here with us! Sora wants to do something with Senpai too!”

“Something with all three of us, huh…” Truthfully, Tsumugi did want to do something leisurely with all of them - sure, they had their unit activities as Switch, but something that has nothing to do with their work as idols could also be fun once in a while. “Ah!”

Noticing Tsumugi’s sudden exclamation, Sora jolted up in excitement. “Did you get an idea, Senpai?”

“Why don’t we go on a shopping trip? Staying cooped up indoors for the whole day isn’t good, you know. Besides, I just remembered I wanted to check out some new glasses.”

“Ooh, a shopping trip!” Sora replied, still in high excitement.

Natsume, however, didn’t look as amused. “Glasses? That would be something that only benefits you, wouldn’t It? How selfish of-”

“O-of course, we can also go to any shops you two want to go to! There has to be something you want to buy, right?”

The proposal did not seem to lighten Natsume’s mood any little bit. “There’s nothing in-”

“Ah!” Sora’s words cut his mid-sentence, one hand raised high. “Sora wants to buy some sweets! Hina-chan gave Sora some handmade sweets a few days ago, so Sora wants to give him some back!”

Tsumugi smiled. “Then we can stop by the sweets shop first. What about you, Natsume-kun?”

“...even if I did need to buy supplies this Soon, I’d rather not go with both of You.” Natsume crossed his arms, turning his nose up.

“Aw, come on, Master? Sora wants to go shopping with you too!”

Natsume held his ground for a few more seconds, but then he opened his eyes and saw _that look_ on Sora’s face, which was the start of his undoing. "...No," he said, deliberately averting his eyes.

"Please?"

Natsume held his ground, intent on ignoring Sora, but it seemed that he couldn't resist another look at Sora. And that was when he seemed to surrender. “...Fine. I’ll go shopping with You, so you can stop it with that Look,” Natsume said with a huff as he rose up.

* * *

“Whoa, there are so many different types!”

Clutching the bag of sweets bought from the previous store, Sora looked around the optometrist’s displays with sparkling eyes, occasionally perking up his nose as well.

Tsumugi chuckled at the sight. “Sora-kun, do you also have an interest in glasses? Ah, but it might be bad to wear glasses if nothing’s wrong with your eyes….”

“But there are also ‘empty glasses’ that can be worn by anyone, right? Maybe Sora can wear that!”

“There’s no need to go so far just to copy that frizzy four-Eyes,” Natsume said, far less interested in the contents of the store.

“But they look so fun, though! Sora thinks Master would look good in one, too!”

“More importantly,” Natsume turned to Tsumugi, as if to deliberately avoid seeing _that look_ on Sora’s face, “can you finish this soon, Senpai? I don’t have all day to Waste.”

“We only got into the store just now, Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi said with an awkward smile. Settling in front of one of the display cases, he scanned through the frames lined up inside, when one of the store clerks approached him.

“Good afternoon. May I help you with anything?”

“Ah, I’m just looking for new glasses. If possible I want something stylish that young people like… a-ah, don’t mind me, I was just thinking out loud!”

The clerk didn’t seem to be bothered. “No problem, sir. May I suggest this model? These types have been popular lately.”

The store attendant had taken out on of the frames - a sleek, metallic frame with narrow lenses - to open it up quite a close distance in front of Tsumugi’s face. Interpreting it as a suggestion to try it on, Tsumugi took off his own glasses and moved his face forwards, until a pair of hands snatched the new frames away.

Looking up revealed Natsume as the owner of the pair of hands. “Of course you’re supposed to put them on Yourself, Senpai. What were you Thinking?” Natsume then proceeded to put the frames on Tsumugi, and maybe it was just him not having his actual lenses on, but Natsume was _close_. And his hands were on the sides of his face, touching around more than was probably necessary if he was only trying to adjust the frames. “But still, these don’t suit you after All. You’ve worn those blocky pair for so Long, it makes sense that anything else would immediately look Terrible.”

“Natsume-kun, you didn’t have to put it that way,” Tsumugi said with a pout. He might not be up to date with young people's fashion, but as an idol, he did somewhat try to mind his appearance and style.

“I’m doing you a favour, you Know. Do you want to be stuck with an unflattering Look?” Glancing over a different model inside the display case, one with a thicker rim, Natsume turned to the clerk. “Can I have that One?”

“Sure.” The clerk took out the frames and was about to open it, when Natsume’s hand approached his and took it off his hands. Natsume then proceeded to replace the frames on Tsumugi’s face, lingering afterwards to check the view from several angles.

“Yes, this is definitely Better.” Putting a hand on Tsumugi’s cheek, he returned to admiring the view with some approving noises.

Tsumugi could feel a flush creeping up his face. “N-Natsume-kun?” Even if Tsumugi wasn't sure how he felt about the sudden increase in attention paid to him, Natsume seemed to be enjoying himself more, at least, which was good - he wanted this trip to be fun for all three of them, after all.

“Do you want to see how you Look, Senpai?” Natsume grabbed one of the mirrors propped on top of the display case and moved it in front of the two of them, grabbing Tsumugi by the shoulders. Tsumugi took a peek into the mirror, Natsume’s reflection right beside his.

Sora, seemingly done with looking around on his own, skipped towards the two. “Ah, Senpai! Sora thinks the new glasses look good on you!”

Squinting at the mirror, Tsumugi felt that he could agree with Sora - it was similar enough to his old frames that it didn't look too weird on him, but different enough to bring some freshness. “Ah, I think this might definitely do! Natsume-kun, you have good eyes for these things.”

Natsume let out a satisfied huff. “Of course, why would you expect Less? Don’t you think So?” He pointed the last question to the clerk as he pulled Tsumugi even closer.

“Yes, sir, I think it’s a good choice,” the clerk answered politely.

“What do you say, Senpai?”

For a moment, Tsumugi was taken off-guard by how close Natsume was again putting his face close to his own. He was so against going out for a shopping trip, and he still looked rather grim going into the optometrist.... _Ah._ Putting on the glasses on Tsumugi instead of letting the clerk do it, and being so thorough at it. Sneaking up so close as Tsumugi continued trying another pair, and the way he asked the clerk for his opinion. _It really does take time for Natsume-kun to be honest_ , Tsumugi thought.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Tsumugi said, resting his forehead against Natsume's and lightly patting his head, as if to praise him for the choice. It might have been his imagination, but he saw a slight flush on Natsume’s cheeks, the hold on his shoulders loosening. Shrugging the hold off and turning to the clerk, he said, “May I get this one?”

“Certainly. May I get the details of your prescription?”

Tsumugi continued the purchasing process on his own, periodically checking on Natsume. He was again back to his slightly sour expression from before, softened out with a slight blush. Natsume might be treating him even worse on the way back home, but Tsumugi strangely found himself being fine with the idea.

They've basically just shown each other, and everyone else, what they were to each other, anyway.


End file.
